The Crystal Hunters Episode 1: The Awakening
by wacky-witch2455
Summary: A terrible event is just about to recur after the light crystal has been destroyed by an intruder in the Distortion world. The only hope in the world is just a young witch and her hoopa, who were in the wrong place at the wrong time


"Gina ... Gina!" A muffled voice can be heard by Gina as she slowly opens her eyes. Her vision is blurry, but she can tell by the colors that she sees who is above her, "Kubo?" she mumbles.

"Uuugh..." The witch sits up. As she squints her eyes to improve her vision, she holds her head. "Oh, goodness, you're fine!" says Kubo, with relieve to her. Gina looks around and realizes that she is together with Kubo in an unknown and rather dark place.

"Kubo ..." She looks at her Pokemon, which is in front of her, "What happened? Where are we here?" "Well uh how should I say--" before Kubo can continue, Gina remebers everything again and she interrupts him

"Wait!" She stands up, "Don't tell me that everything what happened wasn't a dream!" the witch doesn't want it to be true, "You can see it by yourself," Kubo confirms Gina's statement, "If it had been a dream, we would be in our bed and not here!" Kubo turns away from Gina and stretches out his two arms, "... wherever we are ..." he mumbles.

Silence reverberates through the place which is unknown by the Hoopa and the witch. "This place ... is weird ..." Gina stares straight ahead, " It's so ...empty" Don't you wanted to say dark, what could be the reason why we don't recognize everything? "Kubo asks Gina.

"That's the thing! it is not ... at least. not in a known way, because I am able to recognize everything, "the witch answers her hoopa"A really strange place, which a crystal shard had choosen as a hiding place" Kubo looks around the place. "What did you just say !? Gina jerks her head to Kubo, making him a bit shocked by her reaction

"That ... this is a weird place"? " "No, after that" "That there is a crystal shard here?" "Exactly!" confirms Gina Kubo's question.

"This is just a funny coincidence, all I wanted to do was to save us and now we end up near a shard," Kubo says, while grinning at the thought that he and Gina are getting more than a little luck. "I agree with you that's just really a funny coincidence." She grins back to her hoopa. "But let's get on the road right away to find this crystal shard and a way home." Gina walks ahead of her pokemon , which flies behind her."

This place is just like the abandoned shopping mall we've been in recently" mentions Gina as she keeps walking and looking around, "Do you mean that with the children's souls? Oh yes, this center was just as quiet and empty as here," adds Kubo.

As Gina and Kubo continue their way, they notice more and more platforms appearing to their left and right. In contrast to the platforms in the distortion world, they seem to rise out of the darkness and not to fly or float

The two start noticing strange creatures which are sitting or standing on these platforms. They look like they are that they only have a head with a stalk-like neck, and start wiggling their heads every time Gina and Kubo pass them.

"Are you sure that we aren't in the distortion World anymore Ku - Waaaaahhh "Since Gina wasn't paying attention to her way, she realized too late that there was a slope in front of her and slips and falls it down. "Ow! dammit" Gina gets up and cleans the dirt off the pants, "That really came unexpectedly". Her hoopa comes flying down to her.

"Gina is everything ok?" Kubo wants to make sure, "Yes, everything's fine. Let us continue" with these words the witch and her hoopa continue their way. "Buargh! This wall looks like it's drooling ... I wonder what the stuff is, what's coming out of it" says the disgusted little pokemon as it floats past a stone wall that looks like a face as you look at it apparently it has his eyes chiseled clean and the hole from the unknown, black liquid - which is now no longer seldom occurs- occurs, thus looks like a mouth.

"I don't think it's necessary to know that" Gina answers to her pokemon, "Apart from what if it poisonous and poisoning us when we touch it?" she asks Kubo who tries to reach the weird liquid but immediately withdraws his finger after Gina says, "... That's right ... let us go"

"I really didn't thought that these strange things were willing to attack us" says Kubo slightly annoyed and flies on. "Same, I just hate beings or people who just attack somebody out of nothing, we haven't done anything!" Gina, who follows her pokemon, complains as well. " Well, at least we were able to escape them easily," adds the witch while they are walking "Hm?" Kubo notice a sign on the wall, which he is passing and stops "hey Gina look! there's a sign on this wall" Gina runs to Kubo. "lemme look what is wrote on it" the witch is standing next to her pokemon in front of the sign

" In this world, only eyes, blinded by the darkness, can see the way", reads Gina. "Hmmm ... what does that mean?" the young witch wonders, stroking her hand over her chin. "Hey look, there's something shiny in this hole" "Kubo don't touch it--" but Kubo already reached for the sparkle in the hole and a clicking sound that makes the Pokemon easily startle was to hear.

Kubo looks up and says, "Huh, there's such a weird hole, was it always there?" He goes back from the wall to be able to look at them in general.

Gina comes to him, "I didn't notice that in this wall are also have such a strange eye and two eye-shaped holes" the small Pokemon looks at the big wall. Gina inspects the wall and its surrounding. She notices that the rest of the way the after the little puzzle is separated from a bottomless passage which too big to jump over"hmmmm ... Beneath of each these of eyes there are three dots, one or two of it are black the other one is white and below of these doth there's a small whole with something shiny in it..."

The witch finally have it and she snaps her fingers "I've got it, I think I know what's going on here!" Gina heads for the wall followed by Kubo. "This here in front of us is puzzle. We need to solve it to get continue our way," the girl explains to her pokemon. "Huh? ... is there a wall or any open in front of us which will open if we solve the puzzle?"

"No, but the rest of the way is cut off from us" Gina points behind Kubo, "Really?" The little Pokemon turns around, "Oh ... I didn't t notice that." "Apart from that, it seems like we've already screwed up the first step of the puzzle," says Gina slightly sad.

"Hey, I couldn't have known that this is a puzzle," says Kubo feeling guilty. "No, no, it's all okay," the witch answers her pokemon, "I mean I myself didn't even know it too until now, let's just put everything back and start over again."Said and done. All "eyes" of the wall can be seen again. "Good" starts Gina "Let's solve the puzzle together now Kubo, you fly to the right eye and make it disappear, while I let the remaining two eyes disappear with the help of the middle one"

"Alright!" You answer that The little pink Pokemon and fly to the eye. He "turns off" the eye as ordered, after Gina makes the two other eyes disappear.

"What no--"before Kubo could finish his question, aloud, dull sound that brings the environment to quake for a really short time. Gina and Kubo turn their heads simultaneously and jerkily to the right.

"That ... came unexpectedly" Gina says surprised after she discovers the glassy path in front of her. "Indeed"Kubo is also surprised by the event. "Lets move on?" The Pokemon asks the witch immediately afterwards and thus draws her attention to "uh ... yes, definitely".

"Pay attention this time Gina, because in front of us is another slope to slide down",does Kubo tell her"Yes, I've noticed it this time myself," she tells her pokemon and slips down the slope without falling.

"Wow looks like we're surrounded by huge clouds of dust here" Gina looks around and sees Kubo touching one of those clouds, which soon fizzles out. "You really have to touch everything haven't you?" she asks the Hoopa slightly annoyed and gets in response only an embarrassed grin back. Without any word and only with a sigh Gina starts walking the rest of the way.

"I really wonder if this eternally long way ever leads us somewhere!" Gina is a little annoyed by the fact that she still hasn't the slightest idea where she and Kubo are.

Kubo, hovering next to the witch, twists his eyes, "Well, if you would walk faster, we could figure it out," the hoopa complains and flies ahead of Gina. Gina shakes her head and walks a bit faster to follow Kubo.Finally, she finds her Pokemon standing and looking up a wall. "Somebody seems to stand up here", Kubo draws her attention to the unknown figure standing on the high wall.

"Maybe he or she can help us find out where we are" gets Gina the idea. "Could be possible, let us ask the person" Kubo agrees with Gina.

"Hey uh ... you there, do you may know where we are here?" asks Gina the unknown figure. The two watch the figure stretching her arm upwards. "Do you think that person wants to help us now to move on?" Kubo asks the witch.

Gina shrugs. Jerkily, the figure pulls her arm down and suddenly, out of nowhere, Spade-shaped projectiles flys towards Gina and Kubo

"Aaaahh !!" "WHAT THE-" The witch and her hoopa manage to dodge the projectiles in time. "I don't think that figure was ever on our side Kubo!" I agree with that! just let's get out of this situation as well!" Gina and Kubo run and fly as fast as they can to get away from that figure and try to avoid the rain of Spade-shaped projectiles as best as possible.

Finally, Gina uses her wand to create an umbrella-like shield. "Come down here!" she pulls Kubo under her shield.

"Quick Gina to escape, we have to slide down this slope!" says Kubo, who is being held in Ginas arms. "It's not like that we have a choice!" the witch answers, "Get ready and cling on tight!" She tells her pokemon and then slides down.

"Waah the projectiles keep going here!!!" Kubo is shocked, "Look there's one and there's one more! dogde them dogde them dogde them !!!" "Kubo I know they are, I can see it myself - WOAOH !!" a projectile nearly caught the witch, but she managed to duck her head in time.

"That was close!" Gina eases slightly and looks down in shock, "Oh Arceus, this hillside seems to be really deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh" both Gina and Kubo scream as you they down the deeps.


End file.
